


An Afternoon in Vienna

by xbleeple



Series: Teslen Appreciation Week 2019 [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Historical Teslen, Post WWII, Vienna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Watching from afar Helen develops a question for Nikola.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Series: Teslen Appreciation Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564222
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	An Afternoon in Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> For Teslen Appreciation Week  
> Prompt: Historical Teslen
> 
> (I KNOW IT'S DECEMBER OKAY!?)

_“You’re going to be late.”_

_Helen jumps as Nikola’s voice rumbles quietly in her ear. She pulls away from the microscope and turns around to face him, shock on her features._

_“What on Earth are you doing here?”_

_“I could ask you the same thing,” He grins as he steps back slightly, already dressed in a smart black suit with a crimson silk vest peaking out from underneath his jacket, “Apparently you’ve been missing since after breakfast. Normally that wouldn’t be cause for concern but I’m told your mother is in a fit and the ceremony is supposed to start in an hour.”_

_“An hour?! But it’s only…” Helen trails off as she looks at the clock on the desk in the corner before biting her lip in embarrassment, “I didn’t realize I’d been that long.”_

_“Well thankfully I’m not marrying you for your punctuality,” Nikola teases. Helen rolls her eyes and pulls off the lab apron she’d had on before tossing it on the lab table. He nods towards the door, “Your carriage awaits m’lady.”_

Helen ignores what was probably the 100th odd look she’d gotten that trip. It seemed that even post-war Austrians weren’t too keen on a woman in pants. Her attention instead was focused on her husband, watching him from afar as he sat holding a table for them at a local cafe. He was reading the paper while his free hand was lazily stirring what she assumed was a cup of tea, maybe coffee. He’d picked up the habit after his stint in America, and after she’d pointed out multiple times that wine wasn’t an acceptable breakfast beverage. 

There was already pastry on a plate waiting for her and his slicked back hair was glinting in the late morning sun. It was so refreshing to just be able to look at him after being separated for so long during the war. She’d been wary when he’d suggested the trip, but she had relented when he’d gone on a long spiel about spending time together and how they deserved it and they never took vacations and, and, and…

Helen shakes her head and steps away from the building she’d been leaning against before heading over to the cafe. She offers Nikola a wide smile as she approaches, taking the open seat next to him. Dropping a quick kiss on his lips, she pulls the plate towards herself and picks up the fork.

“So I’ve been thinking…”

“What else is new?” Nikola immediately smarts back as he folds the paper up before taking a sip from his cup.

“What are your thoughts on children?”


End file.
